1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of devices for detecting radiation, such as infrared radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Detectors of radiation have often been limited in the types of radiation that can be detected, especially as regards infrared radiation and without resorting to cooled detectors. Accordingly, it will be seen that a need exists for improvements in the field of radiation detectors.